I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve for controlling the fluid flow through a faucet and, in particular, to a valve cartridge for controlling either the hot or cold water supply for the faucet and adaptable to either a lever-operated faucet or a knob-operated faucet.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, faucets are controlled by either a single-handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to the faucet spout, or dual-handles which utilize individual valves for the hot water and cold water controls. These valves are in the form of cartridges having inlet and outlet openings and a valve stem utilized to control the rotation of the valving member within the valve body. In the case of the mixing valve, two inlets are provided, one each for the hot and cold water supplies. The single source valve includes only one inlet opening which fluidly communicates with the flow pasageway of the valving member. In both cases, fluid flow is proportioned by bringing the flow openings into and out of registry with corresponding openings in the valve body.
Because of the reverse configuration of the hot and cold water assemblies in dual-handle faucets, it has been necessary to manufacture different valve cartridges for lever-operated and knob-operated faucets. In a lever-operated faucet, water flow is initiated by rotating the levers in opposite directions, i.e. inwardly towards the faucet spout. In a knob-operated faucet, the knobs are typically rotated in the same direction, i.e. counter-clockwise, to initiate water flow. While the hot-water control for both faucet assemblies is rotated identically and thus the same cartridge can be used in both, the cold-water cartridges must have opposite rotational configurations. Normally, two different cartridges are manufactured thereby increasing tooling and overall manufacturing costs.
In addition, various configurations of inlet openings have been utilized in an attempt to maximize fluid flow while eliminating fluid flow noise. Initially, a simple circular port was utilized which gave way to semi-circular or "smiley face" configuration which was found to reduce flow noise. However, none of the past known flow port configurations have been found to be totally noise free.